Austin and Ally Lost Sea
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: What happens when two people go to a party on a boat but go overboard and end up on an mysterious island alone with mysterious animals? Will they make it? Or will they be lost at Sea forever? Find out in Austin and Ally Lost @ Sea! Sorry bad summary but please read! Auslly! I don't own anything but the story!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV: Hey I'm Ally and I'm lost at Sea and that's not the best part I'm stuck w/ the most annoying guy at school Austin Moon. Your probably wondering how I got lost sea in the first place well….it all started last week on Monday…

**Flashback Sonic Boom **

Trish: Hey Ally!

Ally: Hey Trish y u all happy?

Trish: Guess who got invited to the boat party of the year?!

Ally: Oprah?

Trish: No silly me! And ur coming w/ me

Ally: I can't I have to work

Trish: No I talked to ur dad u have the rest of the week off!

Ally: What are you serious!?

Trish: *nods*

Ally: Awesome when do we leave?

Trish: Tonight so go get ready pick u up at 8

Ally: kk

**W/ Austin and Dez**

Austin: Dude I really don't want to go

Dez: Come on this girl I like is going to be there and I'm not going alone

Austin: Dude fine!

Dez: yes!...maybe Ally will be there

Austin: yea I hope…..wait what Idc

Dez: u soooo do

Austin: No I don't!

Dez: Dude I know u like her u stare at her all the time

Austin: not all the time

Dez: you so like her y dont u ask her out?

Austin: bcuz we are two different types of popular she is beauty & social popular & I'm in a band popular

Dez: so?

Austin: plus she dated our friend Dallas and he messes w/ her ever since she broke up w/ him

Dez: oh yeah...but u do like her right?

Austin: yea but she doesn't like me so whatever

Dez: okay ready to go?

Austin: yea I guess

Dez: cool letz go

Austin: I hope nothing goes wrong

I don't own anything but the story!


	2. Chapter 2

** The Boat**

Dallas: What up guys

Dez: Hey Dude

Austin: Sup

Dallas: Hey Austin I hope u don't mind but I said u'd be performing today

Austin: ummmmm….Idk

Dallas: I'll pay u

Austin: okay I'll go get ready

Dallas: Captain take off lets go!

Captain: okay Dallas were off

**W/ Ally and Trish**

Trish: I cant believe we are here

Ally: y r u so excited?

Trish: *smiles* bcuz

Ally: ur meeting a guy aren't u?

Trish: *nods* like right now bye Ally!

Ally: bye

Austin: Hey I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to sing a song for you *sees Ally & winks*

Ally: *rolls her eyes and gets a drink* I hate that guy

**Song Finishes**

Austin: Thank you!

Dallas: Austin that rocked!

Austin: why thank you

Dez: I got it all on tape

Austin: Awesome so Dallas *notices he is staring at someone* Dallas who are you looking at?

Dallas: Ally….I'll be right back *smiles evilly*

Dez: yea I gtg meet the girl I like now bye

Austin: okay I'll wait here * watching Dallas and Ally turns around for a quick second & signs an autograph hears a splash* huh

Dallas: Hey Austin

Austin: Hey so where did Ally go?

Dallas: Let's just say she went overboard w/ this fight….* smiles evilly*

Austin: *confused* wait u pushed her overboard?

Dallas: yup y? y do u care oh nevermind I know why!

Austin: *confused* What…crap Ally! *runs gets a boat and anchors it down* Ally?

Ally:*drowning* Help! Help! He-

Austin: *sees her go under* ALLY! *jumps in after her and gets her and brings her to the boat* *out of breath* OMG Ally u okay?

Ally: *no response*

Austin: No Ally come on please wake up please *performs CPR*

Ally: *no response*

I don't own anything but the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Austin: Ally! *does mouth to mouth*

Ally: *coughs and spits water* Trish?

Austin: No its me Austin

Ally: *opens her eyes* What! *sits up and sees just ocean* Where are we *grabs Austins shirt and pulls him close* What did u do?

Austin: 1 idk where we are 2 I didn't do anything

Ally: *sarcastic* oh really then how come U and I are the only ones out here if u didn't do anything?

Austin: hey! Why are you yelling at me u should be thanking me if it wasn't for me you would be dead If it wasn't for me …..

Ally: I wouldn't be out here!

Austin: That wasn't my fault!

Ally: Really? Then whose was it?

Austin: technically urs bcuz u broke up w/ Dallas so he has been messing w/ u and he pushed u overboard

Ally: *remembers* WELL HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON ME AND I WOULD HAVE NEVER BROKEN UP WITH HIM!

Austin: Well wait…..he cheated on you?

Ally: yes he did.

Austin: w/ who he told me u just got pissed for no reason and broke up w/ him

Ally: u don't want to know who

Austin: yea I do that's why I asked

Ally: he cheated on me w/ Cassidy

Austin: my ex-girlfriend

Ally: yea that's why she

Austin: broke up w/ me the same day

Ally: Bingo! *goes in her purse gets her phone* dang no signal

Austin: Ally….

Ally: Austin we are going to die out here there is no food or water

Austin: actually there is plenty of water

Ally: ewww that is not clean plus how am I going to shower OMG I may never see Trish or my family again I've seen this in movies

Austin: Ally?

Ally: I wonder how we are going to die starve to death, eaten by sharks stung by a jellyfish *starts blabbering*

Austin: *thinks she is cute when she babbles looks around sees an Island* Ally!

Ally: *ignores him still talking*

Austin: ALLY!

Ally: What!

Austin: *points* Land

I don't own anything but the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Austin: land! Theres land!

Ally: OMG start paddling

**They start paddling till they reach the island **

Ally: OMG land fresh sand I'm going to see if there is a hotel around here

Austin: um Ally

Ally: yes?

Austin: we are in the middle of the ocean ur not going to find a hotel

Ally: then what do we do?

Austin: *shrugs* find food….build a shelter

Ally: great I'll find food u build the shelter *leaves*

Austin: I'm going to need help

Ally: *yells* figure it out ur on ur own

**10 min later**

Austin: finally done w/ shelter where is Ally I'm starving

Ally: *screams*

Austin: Ally! *runs into the forest sees her shaking* Ally?

Ally: *whispers* Don't move

Austin: why?

Ally: *points* It's a…..a…a…..a jaguar

Austin: Crap….ok Ally slowly back away its sleeping so be very quiet

Ally: *nods slowly starts backing up steps on a stick jaguar wakes up*

Austin: Ally run!

Ally: *runs*

Austin: *follows right behind*

Ally: *stops* did we lose it?

Austin: I think so *looks around* but it'll be back soon

Ally: Austin?

Austin: yes Ally?

Ally: I'm….I'm scared

Austin: *hugs her* me too lets go back to the shelter

Ally: *nods & follows him*

**Nighttime Fire**

Ally: Austin?

Austin: yea Ally?

Ally: I didn't even get food

Austin: It's okay we will find some tomorrow *making something*

Ally: Austin what are u doing?

Austin: I'm making a spear just in case the Jaguar comes back

Ally: oh okay

**Awk silence **

Ally: *starts shivering*

Austin: *notices* here *takes off his jacket puts it around her*

Ally: Thanks…..Austin are we gonna die

Austin: I hope not

I don't own anything but the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey You guys I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews! Im starting a new story and I need characters so If u would like to be in it PM me what u want ur character to be like and ur characters name! Enjoy **

**In the middle of the night**

Ally: *hears something wakes up* Austin…..

Austin: *sleeping*

Ally: he is cute when he is sleeping snap out of it Ally *hears something again* Austin wake up…. Austin *kicks him*

Austin: ow! What?

Ally: Something is out there I hear it

Austin: *grabs the spear* Stay here

Ally: Austin

Austin: yea?

Ally: Please be careful

Austin: *nods* I will

**20 min later**

Ally: *sleeping*

Austin: *comes out covered in blood and scratches jaguar is in his hands drops the jaguar goes to Ally* she I sleeping…..*takes his shirt off and goes for a swim*

Ally: *wakes up sees Austin getting out of the water* woah he is fit *starts bitting her bottom lip* stop it Ally u hate him

Austin: Oh hey ur up

Ally: yea wheres the jaguar

Austin: over there behind u

Ally: WHAT! * jumps in his arms*

Austin: *catches her* its dead calm down and go back to sleep *puts her down*

Ally: okay….but can I sleep w/ u

Austin: What?

Ally: Can I sleep next to you?

Austin: oh yeah sure *pats the spot next to him*

Ally: *lays down next to him then snuggles up closer* Thanks *falls asleep*

Austin: *puts his arm around her* no problem *falls asleep*

**The Next Morning**

Ally: *wakes up sees Austin missing* Where is he? Austin!

Austin: yea Ally?

Ally: Where were u?

Austin: I got food *shows her bananas and coconuts*

Ally: I thought u left w/o me

Austin: I would never do that we are not all jerks u know * eats a banana*

Ally: I know but Dallas kinda ruined relationships for me

Austin: here * hands her an open coconut* wanna talk about it

Ally: ummmmm

Austin: Come on you can trust me

Ally: okay well….

I don't own anything but the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys I just want to thank you guys for reviewing and even the criticism I will do my best to improve my stories and make you guys happy! I'm sorry I haven't been doing my best! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter my friend helped me write it! **

Austin: Well?

Ally: Well….I swore I loved him he was the best thing in my life it was our one year anniversary he texted me to meet him the beach I was so excited so I put the hottest dress on that I could find and went to the beach to see Dallas and Cassidy making out in the waves and I just left and dumped him the next day

Austin: wow I didn't know that happened….wait he actually texted u to meet him at that time?

Ally: yea like he wanted me to know *eats the coconut*

Austin: so what happened on the boat y did he push u over?

Ally: Bcuz I called him a pig

Austin: u always do that

Ally: yea but then I lied to him just to piss him off

Austin: What did u say?

Ally: I said I cheated on him

Austin: with who?

Ally: with….with you actually

Austin: what?

Ally: yea I'm glad I did bcuz the look on his face priceless* laughs* but I didn't think he get so pissed he push me overboard

Austin: yea but y me u could have said anyone y me?

Ally: um well ur his bestfriend I knew it would get to him

Austin: oh

Ally: yea I'm sorry

Austin: no its okay now I understand y he was pissed at me

Ally: yea …..so Austin?

Austin: yea?

Ally: why did u save me?

Austin: well u would have died if I didn't

Ally: yea but u could have got my friend but u did it instead

Austin: Well I knew about it so I used my instinct and jumped in after you

Ally: oh

Austin: Ally y do u hate me?

Ally: What?

Austin: Why do u hate me?

Ally: tbh…I really don't I justed hated that u were still friends with Dallas even with what he did

Austin: Well I didn't know why u two broke up but we aren't now that I know the whole story

Ally: Ik and Austin

Austin: yes?

Ally: thanks * kisses his cheek* for saving my life I owe you *leaves*

Austin: *touches his cheek* your welcome Ally I'm glad I did *leaves*

I don't own anything but the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Austin: *wakes up* Ally? What are you doing?

Ally: Stay away from me!

Austin: Ally whats up what's worng? *starts walking towards her*

Ally: Don't come any closer

Austin: *walks one more step* Ally

Ally: *throws a coconut* Get away this is all ur fault I hate u Austin Moon never talk to me again

Austin: Ally What is wrong w/ you last night u were all nice now ur being a-

Ally: a what? Crazy person

Austin: Yea! Actually!

Ally: *throws a coconut* I hope you die! *throws another*

Austin: *gets hit in the head & falls*

Ally: *snaps out of it* Austin! *runs to him* Austin I'm sorry Austin

Austin: *no response*

Ally: Austin please come back I didn't mean it don't die!

Austin: *no response*

Ally: crap! *gets a leaf & wets it puts it on his forehead* Austin if u can hear me I didn't mean it I'm scared & mad at Dallas for doing this I don't want you to die *starts crying* I need you to live I need here w/ me please

Austin: *moans*

Ally: Austin?

Austin: *gets up* oh where am I what happened?

Ally: Well ur on an island and u got hit on the head with a coconut

Austin: by who?

Ally: me

Austin: and u r?

Ally: its me Ally

Austin: Ally? Are u my gf?

Ally: yes and no please tell me ur joking?

Austin: about?

Ally: losing ur memory not knowing who I am

Austin: no I'm not I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are

Ally: r u serious

Austin: U know what I do remember I've seen this b4 on a movie the girl kisses the guy and he remembers

Ally: Really okay *leans in*

Austin: *smiles &closes his eyes & leans in*

Ally: *pushes him* ha nice try Austin

Austin: that's what u get for hitting me

Ally: I'm sorry for that

Austin: its okay but I will get you to kiss me one day

Ally: ha in ur dreams

Austin: maybe at least u will still kiss me

Ally: okay not even in ur dreams I'mma take a shower in the waterfall

Austin: *smirks* want me to join u *winks*

Ally: no im a big girl now

Austin: *laughs* just u wait I will have u falling for me Ally Dawsom *takes his shirt off goes into the ocean*

I don't own anything but the story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and followers!**

**You guys are the best and the reason why I write these stories! **

**I'm writing a new story and there is still a couple of characters left like**

**Austin's sister: **

**Ally's Brother: **

**Dez's girlfriend: **

**Austin's girlfriend: taken**

**Ally's crush: **

**If you want to be any of these characters just PM me or review with the name u want ur character to have! The first person to review or message me with the character they want will get it! Good luck and I hope u get the character u want! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

the shelter

Austin: Hey Ally how was ur shower?

Ally: it was amazing how was yours?

Austin: *mocks her* it was amazing….*laughs* I got some fish u hungry

Ally: I'm a stick to fruit but thanks

Austin: okay if u insist *eats the fish*

Ally: *grows face* Ewwww

Austin: *rolls his eyes*

Ally: so Austin?

Austin: so Ally?

Ally: When did you start to like me?

Austin: *stiffens* What?

Ally: When did u start to like me

Austin: What makes you think I like u?

Ally: Well the fact that u always stared at me and the fact that u want me to kiss you I just added it all up

Austin: Ha well *lies* I don't like you I just want you to kiss me because we are the only two on the island and I haven't kissed anyone since the party

Ally: no serious Austin I know ur lying…

Austin: *lies* no I'm not

Ally: so if I were to kiss u right now u wouldn't feel anything?

Austin: nope just ur lips on mine *winks*

Ally: okay fine Austin u can keep lying to urself but I know u like me

Austin: whatever so *whispers* why don't u like me

Ally: *didn't hear* excuse me?

Austin: *lies* I said why did you like Dallas

Ally: oh well Idk I just did I guess Love at first sight it seemed like I was supposed to u know he was popular I'm popular but man was I wrong I really know how to pick the jerks don't I?

Austin: yea u do….

Ally: ur not a jerk r u Austin

Austin: no I'm not but I would be lying if I didn't say that a t times I can be

Ally: Well what made you like Cassidy?

Austin: her voice I fell in love with her singing voice her songs they just sang to me I felt them u know?

Ally: wow that's deep….

Austin: yea anyway change subject wanna go swimming?

Ally: yea race u!

Austin: oh ur on!

Ally: *runs* ha I'm winning

Austin: no ur not * runs & grabs her spins her around*

Ally: Hey! Not fair put me down

Austin: okay if u insist *drops her in the water*

Ally: oh how rude *starts splashing him*

Austin: Hey! Okay now that's unfair

Ally: yea ur right *pushes him under* now it is!

Austin: *comes up & tackles her now on top of her laughing*

Ally: *laughing looks into his eyes* thinks he has really pretty eyes

Austin: *looks into her eyes* thinks I really just want to kiss her right now

Ally: *grabs his neck pulls him in and kisses him feels butterflies*

Austin: *smiles & kisses back feels butterflies*

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**What did u guys think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and followers!**

**You guys are the best and the reason why I write these stories! **

**I'm writing a new story and there is still a couple of characters left like**

**Austin's sister: **

**Ally's Brother: **

**Dez's girlfriend: **

**Austin's girlfriend: taken**

**Ally's crush: **

**If you want to be any of these characters just PM me or review with the name u want ur character to have! The first person to review or message me with the character they want will get it! Good luck and I hope u get the character u want! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Austin: *pulls away* Woah

Ally: *shocked* OMG I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I-

Austin: Ally its okay It was good

Ally: Really?

Austin: yea y?

Ally: Dallas always said I sucked at kissing

Austin: Well he lied ur an amazing kisser

Ally: *smiles & kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back*

Ally: *deepens it*

Austin: *picks her up & brings her to the shelter still kissing*

Ally: *pulls Austin on top of her*

Austin: *pulls away* are u sure about this

Ally: heck ya! * kisses him passionately*

10 mins later

A&A: sleeping

Ally: *wakes up looks Austin* OMG that was amazing *thinks* Who would have thought the guy I hate would be my first *smiles*

Austin: what are you thinking about?

Ally: *snaps out of it* huh

Austin: what were you thinking about?

Ally: oh nothing

Austin: oh well that….. that was

Ally: Amazing!

Austin: yea it was

Ally: it also was my first *looks away*

Austin: *shocked* It was?

Ally: yup *looks at him* and I'm glad it was w/ u and not Dallas

Austin: but Dallas said u two did

Ally: Well Dallas said a lot of things that weren't true like how he said he loved me *starts to tear*

Austin: *pulls her in for a hug* Ally well let me tell u that I'm not lying when I say I love you so much & u were my first too

Ally: * looks him smiles & kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back*

Ally: I love you too! I'm going to shower

Austin: want me to come w/ u *winks*

Ally: if u like

Austin: I would!

A&A making out under the water fall

3 weeks later

Austin: *cooking fish*

Ally: *throwing up by a tree* Austin!

Austin: yea Ally?

Ally: I don't feel good

Austin: what do u mean?

Ally: Well I keep throwing up and I feel weak

Austin: maybe ur hungry *passes her a fish*

Ally: *runs & throws up* maybe it's the fish

Austin: yea maybe *thinks eyes widen* Ally?

Ally: yea Austin?

Austin: Do you think….

Ally: Do I think?

Austin: Do u think ur….pregnant?

Ally: *eyes widen*

I don't own anything but the story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and followers!**

**You guys are the best and the reason why I write these stories! **

**I'm writing a new story and there is still a couple of characters left like**

**Austin's sister: **

**Ally's Brother: taken **

**Dez's girlfriend: **

**Austin's girlfriend: taken**

**Ally's crush: taken **

**If you want to be any of these characters just PM me or review with the name u want ur character to have! The first person to review or message me with the character they want will get it! Good luck and I hope u get the character u want! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

_Previously_….

Austin: Do u think ur….pregnant?

Ally: *eyes widen*

_Now….._

Austin: Ally? *waves his hand in front of her* Ally?

Ally: Still shocked

Austisn: ALLY!

Ally: comes to* yea?

Austin: ur pale sit down and rest

Ally: okay *lays down on a rock*

Austin: *lays next to her* its gonna be okay

Ally: * lays on his chest* I hope *falls asleep*

Austin: *falls asleep*

20 min later

Ally: *hears something* Austin

Austin: *moans

Ally: *feels something crawling on her looks down and sees a snake & screams*

Austin: *jolts awake* Ally? *sees the snake* Holy-

Ally: GET IT OFF!

Austin: okay *gets a stick& gets it off* There all better *throws snake into the water*

Ally: I want off

Austin: Ally its okay it was just a snake

Ally: no Austin its not okay….its been a month no signs of helicopters or boats nobody is coming…..I think they gave up

Austin: no they didn't

Ally: Austin WE ARE GOING TO DIE ON THIS ISLAND IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING!

Austin: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO HUH ALLY!

Ally: We can…..uh…..idk…..I HATE THIS STUPID ISLAND…..I'm going to the waterfall *leaves*

Austin: I hope they find us soon I don't think Ally could last much longer

The Waterfall

Austin: Ally are you okay?

Ally: *walks up to him* yea im fine srry I snapped at you

Austin: its okay *hugs her*

Ally: *hugs back & whispers* Austin do you think they are still looking for us?

Austin: *pulls away* of course they are

Meanwhile….

Lester: Its over she is gone there is nothing we can do

Penny: I guess your right I'll tell them the search is off

w/ the Moons

Mimi: My baby where is he?

Mike: Honey I'm pretty sure he is dead so I think it is time to give up

Mimi: oh my poor Austin *crys*

w/ Dez & Trish Auslly's funeral

Dez: I cant believe they are dead

Trish: I know man I hate funerals

Dez: its okay babe I'll stay by ur side

Trish: *smiles* Thanks * kisses his cheek*

1 month later

Austin and ally relationship has been really strong. Ally is not pregnant she just had food poisoning from the fish so she is staying away from it. Lester, Penny, Mike and Mimi have all gave up on searching for their kids. They do not know that Austin and Ally are together and on the same Island. Trish and Dez are dating and have been dating since the boat party. They are very depressed but they still believe Auslly is alive. Austin and Ally have finally grown tired of waiting and have given up. Now they are just living until they die..

Austin: Its final they have stopped looking for us…..we r lost forever

Ally: *looks down starts tearing*

Austin: At least we have each other *takes All's hand* I will never leave I promise

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**What did you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and followers!**

**You guys are the best and the reason why I write these stories! **

**I'm writing a new story and there is still a couple of characters left like**

**Austin's sister: **

**Ally's Brother: taken **

**Dez's girlfriend: taken **

**Austin's girlfriend: taken**

**Ally's crush: taken **

**If you want to be any of these characters just PM me or review with the name u want ur character to have! The first person to review or message me with the character they want will get it! Good luck and I hope u get the character u want! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

The Shelter

Ally: *eating*

Austin: *swimming*

Ally: Ugh! I'm bored maybe I'll go for a walk *leaves*

Austin: *still swimming*

In the jungle

Ally: ugh *hears something* what was that? *sees a part of the island she hasn't been through* Whats over here *walks over there & sees a wolf* Crap! *wolf didn't see her & disappears* crap where did he go? *hears & feels something behind her slowly turns around & screams* Austin! You scared me!

Austin: Sorry u were gone so I wanted to check on you and make sure u were okay

Ally: That's sweet *kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back & looks over her shoulder pulls away*

Ally: Whats wron?

Austin: *whispers* Ally run

Ally: why? *turns anround sees the wolf screams& runs*

Austin: crap!

Wolf: Runs past Austin after all

Austin: *confused* What? Ally!

Ally: *running falls in a ditch* OW! * hears the wolf stays quiet*

Wolf: leaves

Austin: Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally! Where are you?

Ally: *hears Austin* Austin I'm down here

Austin: Ally!

Ally: dang he didn't here me *moves & feels something * what the? *looks down & sees a skeleton* OMG! *screams*

Austin: Ally! *run towards the scream & sees the ditch* All? Are yo9u down there?

Ally: Austin? Please help me!

Austin: here *puts his hand down the ditch* grab my hand

Ally: *grabs his hand*

Austin: *pulls her up* Man Ally u need to lose some weight!

Ally: *sarcastic* haha ur so funny

Austin: *laughs* no seriously ur getting a little belly * feels her tummy*

Ally: * slaps his hand* Shut-up!

Starts to rain

Austin: lets head back

Ally: okay

the shelter

Austin: man its pouring hard how is she out there?

Ally: *spinning in the rain*

Austin: at least she is having fun *gets an idea*

Ally: *still spinning gets tapped* huh?

Austin: *takes her hands* may I have this dance?

Ally: *laughs* of course

Auslly dancing

Austin: Ally u are so beautiful

Ally: aww really u don't think I'm getting fat?

Austin: *laughs* Not at all I love you!

Ally: I love you too!

Auslly: *kiss and dance*

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**Okay so what did you think? **

**And its sad to say but this story is soon coming to an end :(!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and followers!**

**You guys are the best and the reason why I write these stories! **

**I just wanted to thank all of you who wanted to be apart of my new story I'm starting to write it now so when I'm finished with the first couple of chapters I'll start posting! Thanks again! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

In the morning

Ally: *wakes up* Hey Austin?

Austin: Yea Ally?

Ally: what do u think ur friends and family are doing right now?

Austin: our friends probably missing us like crazy well my family probably working idk about urs?

Ally: oh mine is probably crying there eyes out especially because of tomorrow….

Austin: Whats tomorrow?

Ally: my 17th birthday

Austin: oh really that must be hard for them

Ally: yea *sad* I'm going to the waterfall

Austin: want me to come with u?

Ally: no I just want to be alone right now

Austin: okay call me if u need me

Ally: I will

2hrs later

Austin: she is still there I hope everything is okay….*thinks* I should throw her a birthday party! But first I need to get her a gift hmmmm* looks around looks at the ocean* a pearl neckalace! Yes! *goes into the ocean*

10 mins later

Austin: okay everything is already I'll just set it up when she falls asleep!

Ally: Hey Austin!

Austin: *jumps* Hey Ally r u all better now?

Ally: no not really *sits down*

Austin: *goes up to her & hugs her* It will get better I promise

Ally: Thanks Austin u r super sweet

Austin: so Ally what did u normally do for ur birthday

Ally: nothing really except I would wake up and there would be cake

Austin: oh really cake in bed lucky!

Ally: *laughs* yea then my parents would kiss my forehead & sing happy birthday

Austin: that's sweet

Ally: yea *sad and starts tearing*

Austin: What's wrong?

Ally: I just miss them so much

Austin: oh Ally *hugs her* I know what u mean

Ally: *looks up at him* Austin?

Austin: yea Ally?

Ally: I'm glad I'm lost sea w/ you

Austin: really?

Ally: yea u r the sweetest guy ever plus here Dallas doesn't mess w/ me no ones messes w/ me I'm here w/ someone who actually loves me

Austin: I do love u & I will always love you * kisses her forehead* night Ally

Ally: night Austin I love you too!

Auslly falls asleep

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**What did you think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and followers!**

**You guys are the best and the reason why I write these stories! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Early morning

Austin: *wakes up & sets everything up*

20 mins later

Ally: Wakes up* Austin

Austin: morning sleepy head *kisses her forehead* Happy Birthday!

Ally: Thanks *sees the beach is decorated* OMG Austin u0

Austin: Surprise

Ally: *tackles him* Thank you so much *kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back* ur welcome and here its not cake but its all ur favorite fruits *hands her the fruit basket* I made the basket**(1)**

Ally: *bout to cry* oh Austin thank u this is all so sweet

Austin: no problem now lets go swim!

Ally: okay!

3 hrs later

Auslly splashing each other

Ally: *stomach growls*

Austin: *stops* u hungry?

Ally: yea I forgot to eat my fruit basket

Austin: lol lets go then *puts his hand out*

Ally: *takes his hand*

The Shelter

Auslly eating

Ally: Austin when did u do all this?

Austin: this morning *smiles*

Ally: *smiles* Thank you again

Austin: Ur welcome again

Auslly finish eating

Night time

Austin: lets go dance

Ally: but theres no rain or music

Austin: *laughs* got music covered

Ally: *confused*

Austin: *puts his hand out*

Ally: *takes his hand*

Austin: *pulls her close & sings here comes forever**(2)*** *song finishes*

Ally: that was beautiful

Austin: not as much as you

Ally: *blushes* awww thanks

Austin: I have something for you

Ally: really?

Austin: *takes out the necklace* here

Ally: OMG Austin its beautiful I love it Thank you! *kisses his cheek*

Austin: ur welcome

Ally: now u have spoiled me all day today now its my turn to spoil u all night *winks*

Austin: *confused*

Ally: *kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back*

Ally: *deepens it & leads him to the shelter*

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. I just had to put that in there since you know in campers and complications Austin tried to make a basket but couldn't lol! **

**2. I do not own Here comes forever by R5 love the song though! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**Since you guys are such amazing followers I decided to put chapter 14 up! **

**I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and followers!**

**You guys are the best and the reason why I write these stories! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

In the morning

Austin: *wakes up & sees Ally* aww she is so cute *kisses her forehead*

Ally: *wakes up*

Austin: *morning sleepyhead*

Ally: *smiles* morning yesterday was amazing thanks again

Austin: no problem anything for you….oh and thanks for last night that was amazing too *winks*

Ally: *laughs smiles & kisses him*

Austin: * smiles & kisses back*

Ally: well I'm going to the waterfall want to join?

Austin: no Imma sleep still kind of tired

Ally: okay well sweet dreams

Austin: Thanks enjoy ur shower

Ally: I will *blows him a kiss & leaves*

Austin: *lays down* I never want to leave * falls asleep smiling*

30 mins later

Ally: *sees Austin sleeping* awww how should I wake him? Oh *gets an idea goes up to him & kisses him*

Austin: *wakes up to ally kissing him & kisses back*

Ally: *pulls away* good u r up!

Austin: I wish I could wake up to that everyday

Ally: u can *looks down sad*

Austin: *notices* Hey Ally whats wrong?

Ally: oh its just we are going to be here forever most likely

Austin: yea

Ally: but I want to have a family someday

Austin: oh *frowns* just not w/ me

Ally: no of course I want a family w/ u just not here u know

Austin: yea this isn't the best place to raise a kid

Ally: no its not *sad*

Austin: *takes her hand* but we will find a way to make it work

Ally: *smiles* I love you

Austin: I *hears a helicopter & looks up*

Ally: *notices looks up too* OMG

Austin: *gets up and starts yelling* Hey over here! Hey we are here!

Ally: *starts throwing coconuts & hits Austin*

Austin: ow really Ally?

Ally: *giggles* srry * yells too*

In the helicopter

Guy #1: Well I don't see a run away boat so should we just go back

Guy#2: yea I just hope they capture him soon

Guy#1: yea alright lets go back

Guy#2: * Sees Auslly* wait whats down there?

Guy#1: huh *looks* oh its 2 people

Guy#2: u don't think its those kids that we gave up on do u?

Guy#1: OMG they are! * says through speakers* Its okay u two we see u ur going home!

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**What did you guys think? **

**Only 6 more chapters til the season finally!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and followers!**

**You guys are the best and the reason why I write these stories! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

W/ Auslly

Ally: Austin we are going home!

Austin: Ik I cant believe it *picks her up & spins her around*

Ally: Okay out me down I think I'm going to be sick

Austin: oh sorry

Ally: its okay…..u ready?

Austin: yup *takes her hand*

They get in the helicopter

Ally's House

Ally: Well here goes nothing *knocks on the door*

Penny: Hello what can I help you w- *looks up & sees Ally* Ally?

Ally: *starts tearing* yea mom its me

Penny: *starts tearing & strokes her cheek* ur alive. UR ALIVE! LESTER! ALLY'S ALIVE!

Lester: What *sees Ally* OMG Als is that u?

Ally: *nods*

Lester: OMG! *they all hug*

Ally: Where's Trish?

Lester: She is at her job since u weren't here she never came over

Ally: oh well I'm going to see her

Lester: okay *kisses her forehead* Be back soon okay?

Ally: *nods* okay

W/ The Moons

Austin: *knocks on the door*

Mimi: *opens the door* Hello?

Austin: Hi mom

Mimi: huh? *sees Austin &screams &faints*

Austin: MOM! *yells* DAD!

Mike: What is it *sees Austin* Austin ur alive?

Austin: yes now lets help mom

Mike: okay

10 min later

Mike: Mimi sweetie can u hear me?

Mimi: *moves* Mike?

Mike: Hey Sweetie how u feeling?

Mimi: yea my head just hurts….honey I swear I saw our dead son standing right in front of me

Austin: mom I'm not dead I'm right here

Mimi: *shocked* really how? U were there for 2 moths all by urself

Austin: but I wasn't by myself I was w/ Ally

Mimi: oh how is she?

Austin: she is good she is alive

Mimi: well I'm glad u guys had each other I missed you so much

Austin: I missed u too….but I'm going to see Ally make sure she is okay and stuff

Mimi: okay I'm going to rest bye

Austin: bye mom I'll be back soon I promise

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**What did you think? **

**Only 5 more chapters until the season finally! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and followers!**

**You guys are the best and the reason why I write these stories! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Austin: *txts Ally* Hey where are you? *no response* oh yea she has no phone *sees Dez* Dez!

Dez: *sees Austin* Austin?

Austin: yea it mes

Dez: Dude! I missed u man * bro hug*

Austin: I missed u too so where u headed?

Dez: To see my gf….wanna come?

Austin: sure…

w/ Trish and Ally

Ally: Hey Trish….guess whos alive?

Trish: ALLY! *hugs her* I missed you!

Ally: I missed u too! So whats up what I miss?

Trish: I got a bf!

Ally: Really?! When can I meet him?

Trish: now here he comes *goes up to Dez* Hey babe!

Dez: Hey *kisses her* whats up?

Trish: nothing just found out ALLY IS ALIVE!

Dez: oh yea I found out AUSTIN IS TOO!

Trish: Oh really *looks around* where is he?

Dez: oh he is using the bathroom

Ally: wait Austin is here?

Dez: yea…..here he comes now

Ally: oh snap just remembered I gtg * runs off***(1)**

Austin: Hey Dez is this her?

Dez: yup Austin Trish, Trish Austin

Austin: Nice to meet u

Trish: same….uh can I ask u something

Austin: sure

Trish: what happened out there between u and Ally?

Austin: um *lies* nothing really why?

Trish: well she was here & when she heard u were here all of a sudden she had something to do and ran off

Austin: *confused* oh maybe she thinks Im still mad at her for throwing a coconut at my head

Trish: oh

Austin: I'll go talk to her

Trish: Okay!

W/ The Dawsons

Ally: *runs in* If anyone asks for me I'm not here especially if Austin

Penny: *confused* okay

Austin: *knocks on the door*

Penny: *opens* Hello may I help you?

Austin: um yes is Ally home?

Penny: u must be Austin

Austin: I am

Penny: okay let me check *closes the door & looks at Ally*

Ally: *shakes her head & mouths No!

Penny: *open the door* um she is not here at the moment

Austin: Where is she?

Penny: ummmmmm…..

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. Why do you think All ran off? **

**What do you think? **

**Only 4 more chapters until the season finally! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**You guys are awesome! **

**I love how you guys all love this story I'm really glad too! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Austin: She is?

Penny: I'm guessing she is with Trish

Austin: oh okay when she comes homes tell her to call me please

Penny: will do goodbye now

Austin: bye *leaves sad*

Penny: *shuts the door* Ally please come here

Ally: yes mom?

Penny: okay what was that all about?

Ally: What was what?

Penny: why don't u want to talk to Austin

Ally: bcuz

Penny: did something happen?

Ally: *nods* we got together

Penny: Was he mean?

Ally: no he was amazingly sweet

Penny: *confused* Then whats wrong?

Ally: It's just when we were on that island it was different it was just us….Now being back I have everyone to deal w/ plus I have to worry about school not boys speaking of when do I go back?

Penny: Monday if u want but I think u should talk to him and figure this all out

Ally: I guess ur right I'll call him tomorrow

Penny: I'm always right now go to bed *kisses her forehead* Night I love you

Ally: Love you too mom

The Next Morning

Ally: *wakes up* Morning Austin *remembers* oh yeah * gets her new phone out calls Austin*

Austin: Hello who is this?

Ally: Hey Austin Its me Ally

Austin: Ally? Why have you been avoiding me?

Ally: Idk….lets meet up I'll explain everything beach in 5

Austin: yea sure see u there bye

Ally: bye

5 min later at the beach

Austin: Hey Ally!

Ally: Hey Austin…..

Austin: *kisses her*

Ally: *pulls away*

Austin: *confused* okay whats wrong why have u been avoiding me?

Ally: Austin?

Austin: yea Ally?

Ally: I think we should break up**(1) **

Austin: *shocked*

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. Please don't hate me! **

**What do you think? **

**Only 3 more chapters until the season finally! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**You guys are awesome! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Austin: *shocked* What?

Ally: *looks away* I think we should break up*

Austin: Ally look at me

Ally: *doesn't*

Austin: *turns her head to meet his gaze* Why?

Ally: bcuz

Austin: bcuz y?

Ally: just bcuz

Austin: *starting to get mad* bcuz y there has to be a reason

Ally: well bcuz….*lies* bcuz I have to focus on school meaning no boys *looks away*

Austin: *mad* BULLCRAP! That is not the real reason fine! If you don't want to tell me the real reason then fine I agree we should break up! I HOPE UR HAPPY NOW DAWSON! *leaves*

Ally: *starts to cry & runs home*

W/ Austin

Austin: *Comes home & slams the door*I

Mimi: Austin u home?

Austin: *calms down a bit* yes mom

Mimi: ur friends are here they are in ur room

Austin: okay thanks mom *goes upstairs into his room*

Dez: What up man

Austin: *lies* nothing

Dez: *knows he is lying* dued! Whats up?

Austin: *sighs* Its just that Ally and I-

Dallas: Hey Dude! Welcome back!

Austin: *gets angry pushes Dallas to the wall*

Dez: Austin!

Dallas: Woah dude what did I do!

Austin: u cheated on Ally w/ Cassidy WHILE I WAS DATIN HER! *punches him*

Dallas: *punches him* SO U KISSED ALLY WHILE I WAS DATING HER!

Austin: No I didn't she lied to piss u off now get out!

Dallas: happy too…btw Cassidy and I are a thing now thought I should let you know

Austin: GET OUT!

Dallas: *laughs & leaves*

Dez: Austin?

Austin: WHAT!

Dez: nothing sorry

Austin: *realizes* oh dude I'm srry I didn't mean too can I just be left alone?

Dez: its okay yea I gotta go meet trish anyways

Austin: Thanks & I'm sorry

Dez: Its okay & I'm sorry about u & Ally *leaves*

Austin: *lays on his bed & cries softly* **(1) **

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. Please don't hate me! and poor Austin! **

**What do you think? **

**Only 2 more chapters until the season finally! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**You guys are awesome! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Monday School

Austin: wow school again

Dez: never thought ud be here again *laughs*

Austin: *laughs* seriously *shuts his locker* come on

W/ Ally

Ally: *wakes up & runs to the bathroom*

Penny: Ally u okay?

Ally: *lies* yea I'm fine **(1) **

Penny: Okay u ready for school?

Ally: as ready as I'll ever be

Penny: okay so dad and I wont be home until the end of the month we have a business trip u think u'll be okay?

Ally: yea I'll be fine bye mom

Penny: bye Have a great day!

Ally: Thanks you too!

her locker

Trish: Hey Als

Ally: Hey Trish!

Trish: woah you look like crap no offense

Ally: *offense taken *slams her locker* I'm going to the library coming?

Trish: No I meeting Dez

Ally: okay see you later

Tyrish: bye!

Ally: *walks aweay, passes Austin looks him & looks away*

Austin :*glares her*

Ally: *walks faster & gets tripped*

Dallas: Haha! Looks like Ally is stilling falling for me *laughs & leaves*

Ally: *stays on the floor silently crying*

Austin: *saw what happened & runs to Ally* u okay? * helps her up*

Ally: yea I'm fine just need to watch where I'm going *runs off*

Austin: Ally wait!

After School

Ally: *walking to her car* ugh I forgot something *goes to her locker* **(2) **

Austin: *sees her & follows*

her locker

Ally: ah here it is * shuts her locker turns around to walk & gets pushed into the lockers* OW! What was that for? *vision is blurry*

?: U know exactly what that was for

Ally: *rubs her head* actually no I don't *sees who it is* What do u want Dallas?

Dallas: How dare u lie to me about u & Austin *hits her*

Ally: *falls* WTH!

Dallas: U don't lie to me *bout to hit her ? gets in front of her & gets hit blacks out* **(3) **

Ally: *eyes go wide*

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. What is worng with Ally? **

**2. What do you think she forgot? **

**3. Who do u think got in front of her? **

**What do you think? **

**Season finally next chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey you guys Auslly2getha4eva here! **

**You guys are awesome! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I'm really glad a lot of you liked this story! **

**I loved writing it! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Ally: *eyes widen* Austin!

Dallas: *laughs* that's what he gets *leaves*

Ally: Austin come back to me Austin! Nurse! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE!

2 weeks later

Auslly haven't spoken since incident Austin is all better now but depressed bcuz Ally wont talk to him, Ally has been sick every morning & is freaking out she thinks she has the stomach flu! Summer is about to start today is the last day of schhol & Ally is having the worst day of her life!

Ally's Locker

Ally: Finally I can go home Dallas has thrown paint at me dropped his lunch on me and tripped me I'm ready to just die! Plus I don't feel *goes to her car &starts it it doesn't start* Dang it * checks the car* No spark plugs Dallas! I guess I'm walking *starts walking home its starts to rain* Great!

Austin: *driving….sees Ally walking & pulls over* Hey! U want a ride?

Ally: *looks & sees its Austin* No I'm okay I'm fine

Austin: Please Ally let me drive u home

Ally: *gives in* fine *gets in the passenger side*

**her house**

Austin: okay we are here

Ally: Thanks Austin

Austin: No problem

Ally: Austin?

Austin: yea Ally?

Ally: Want to come inside my parents aren't home & I don't like to be alone

Austin: sure *gets out*

Ally: *gets out & goes inside*

Austin: *follows*

Ally: okay we need to talk wanna go in my-*starts to feel sick*

Austin: Ally u okay…..u look a little green?

Ally: *pushes Austin & runs upstairs in the bathroom*

Austin: *runs after her* u okay?

Ally: yea just fine I just gotta check something then we can talk * goes in the cabinet pulls out ?* I can't believe i'm doing this

Austin: okay *leaves*

20 mins later

Austin: Ally u okay

Ally: *comes out pale* I'm pregnant **(1) **

Austin: *shocked*

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. Yay! Ally is pregnant lol that's what she forgot in her locker the test! **

**What do you think? **

**There will be a season 2! **

**What do you guys want to happen? **

**Review or PM me your ideas!**


End file.
